Sleepless Nights
by TwilightLamb620
Summary: Takes place in New Moon.  Months have come and gone since he left me there...followed with constant nightmares, some so horrible I'm frozen in fear...and can't wake up... sometimes they end in a tragic death...will they be able to stop on their own will I possibly find a cure for this…... sickness that has infected my brain?


A/N:

As you know, previously I had a story up called Sleepless Nights but decided to rewrite this story with a whole new plot line basically but same idea previously and I wasn't sure where to go with until now. I wanted to clear up confusion from the first story I had written and I think I know how now, so fingers crossed this makes sense. I know present to you Sleepless Nights.

Also you can find Bella's newly remodeled room on my profile, also sorry for the lack of a description but it's too beautiful for words!

Also the nightmare kinda doesn't make sense; it's two separate nightmares that have shifted into one of that makes sense.

Also I would like to thank Casiah for help on this!

\--

Chapter 1: Nightmares

BPOV:

Some days seem better than others but that's not entirely true no matter how good they were there was no way to avoid what was about to come next no matter how hard I tried...they would always come back, the nightmares.

I sighed deeply as I stared at my ceiling listening to the creatures of the night waiting for sleep to overcome me but I knew that wasn't going to happen for a while. I sat up looking over at my alarm clock 2:15 A.M. "Just peachy",I mumbled to myself and grabbed my tattered copy of Wuthering Heights from my nightstand as I turned on the lamp to read a few chapters before I knew it the darkness arrived yet again to take me from this world and into another horrifying nightmare.

_What seemed to be forever I was finally able to open my eyes and slowly looked around my surroundings I noticed I was at First Beach in La Push. "Hello, anyone here?, " I called as I got up from the sand and started walking towards what seemed to be a bonfire up beach as I got closer I could make out Angela talking with Jacob about something when Jake called me over "COME ON ALREADY,BELLS, WE GOT THE STUFF FOR S'MORES" I was about to reach them when suddenly I noticed Jake began shaking furiously I screamed as I began to run as fast I could without tripping "ANGELA, RUN, GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW", but it was too late Jacob had already phased I could hear the echoes of Angela's screams as he crushed her accidentally and tore her apart with his paw that was now soaked in red along with splatters of it covering him and in that moment I knew……...she was dead. Jacob began to walk over to my side seeming to have a smile on his face as he was dripping in Angela's blood I dropped to my knees shaking almost on the brink of tears when suddenly I heard a familiar shout "BELLA, STAY BACK!" I looked up to see my father racing towards us his gun with drawn from the holster about ready to start shooting at the huge wolf that was only a few feet away from me when suddenly I saw something hit the sunlight in the air…...an arrow that seemed to come out of nowhere at an impossible speed heading right towards Charlie. I screamed as loud as I could "DAD, BEH…" I stared in horror as I saw that arrow go right through the nape of his neck and out through his jugular….it didn't happen once but twice as the other arrow flew out behind me through the sky towards Charlie at almost the exact same speed aimed right at his heart…. right before me Charlie dropped dead almost immediately as I let out a blood curdling scream "DADDY!" I didn't notice Jacob's pupil turned into slits he opened his mouth as he turned approaching Charlie's lifeless body...I noticed Jake began to foam at the mouth in that he bent down and ripped off Charlie's head which caused me to scream louder "NO,DADDY!" I was in tears crying as I looked up all I saw was…...blood……..Jacob was coated in it as he looked over at me the look of triumph in his eyes as he began to stalk closer to me after he finished with my father. I scrambled to my feet and began to back away from my best friend before he could do anything I turned around and began to run as fast as my legs could carry me into the woods on the other side. I looked behind me and saw Victoria chasing after me I screamed louder as I tried to run faster but ended up tripping over my own two feet. I staggered to get up before she reached me and quickly found my footing then began to take off again I made my way out of the woods and somehow managed to get to the meadow where I saw Edward waiting…..Edward smiled and whispered softly "Hello,love." I gave him a small smile as I beginning to approach him but quickly looked behind me to see if she was still there I couldn't tell and began to approach him again as I reached him I wrapped my arms around him and mumbled "Edward,I'm scared." I sniffled wiping my eyes from what I had previously seen tonight in this so called dream. Edward picked me up and held me tightly then whispered in my ear loving as I buried my face in his neck "You'll always be safe,Love, you know this there is nothing to fear while I'm here. I'll keep you safe" That's when I heard him…..that sickening voice that will haunt me forever I stiffened in Edward's. "Hello,Isabella, I'm surprised to see you here." I peeked up from Edward's neck and saw him standing only a foot away…...blonde hair…..red eyes...…James. Edward growled and sat me down then looked at me. "Run." I nodded and began running as fast I heard the struggle between the two vampires but I continued to head towards the forest where Victoria may have been hiding in that's when I heard it…..and stopped turning around to the sound of what sounded like a plate or pottery jar being shattered…..that's when I saw it James had ripped Edward's head clean off. I dropped once again to my knees screaming "EDWARD,NO!"_

I screamed loudly into the early hours of the morning jolting upright as I had tears running down my face and woke up panting hard almost swearing I could hear my heart going 300 miles an hour out as I heard my door slam open to see Charlie standing there "Sorry,for waking you, Dad, um you can go back to sleep,'' I sniffled as I wiped my tears from my eyes trying to calm down. "Bells, are you alright?" My father looked at me concerned as I just nodded knowing he would see right through it and came over sitting on my bed then pulled me into his lap and hugged me tightly in an attempt to calm me down as he rubbed my back as I buried my face into his chest. "What happened,Bells?" I looked at him slightly then began to explain my dream altering the parts about Jacob and why he turned into a huge wolf along with Victoria and James, not wanting him to question me about who they are as I glanced at my alarm clock 4:45 A.M. I was silently thanking God that it was the weekend. "Are you going fishing with the guys today?" I quickly changed the subject from my recent nightmare I had. "Yes, I was planning on it but if you want me to stay I can." I quickly shook my head no "You go have a good time with the guys and tell Billy I said I hi", I yawned getting off his lap sitting on the bed and rubbed my eyes. "I think I'm gonna try to get some more sleep before my shift." I bit my lip hoping he would believe me. "Alright,have a good dream this time, I'll see you later this evening, I love you,Bells," Charlie whispered before leaning down and kissed my forehead before he left.

A few hours later I heard my alarm began to go off as I groaned rolling over onto my side and looked at the time 9:30 AM and sighed knowing I would have to go in to work. I sat up looking around my newly remodeled room that Jake and the pack helped remodel it less than a month ago from the room of my childhood erasing basically any memory of him but it still felt like he was here somehow I shook it off knowing he wasn't coming back for me and shut off my alarm. "Well,Bell's, might as well get this day started", I climbed out of bed and looked out the window before gathering my toiletry bag and headed off to the shower. I knew it was only a matter of time before I would have to go to work since I had to be in around 11:00 so I quickly showered and combed out my hair after I had gotten dressed before proceeding back to my room and grabbed my copy of Wuthering Heights along with my truck keys and headed downstairs to get something to eat and get some reading before I headed off to work in the next hour or so.

When I pulled into the parking lot at the Newton's store I looked across the parking lot getting the sense of feeling watched and shuddered slightly at the thought of it being Victoria then shook my head trying to shake off the feeling "Bella, it's fine, it's probably one of the boys...at least I hope." I climbed out of my truck after I put it in park and shut off the ignition then headed inside the store to see what was needed to be done for today. I made my way to the back office to see Mike waiting for me and groaned silently not wanting to deal with him "Good Morning, Bella, how did you sleep last night?" I stared at him with his sudden curiosity. "I've had better, Mike, so what's on the agenda for today?" I watched as he grabbed his mother's store planner "I guess Mom wants us to start taking out the winter gear and switching it out for the springtime gear." I nodded and went to get started still not being able to shake off the feeling of being watched I tried to ignore it but I couldn't so as I headed up front to see if I could see anything out there but couldn't make out anything unusual around the plaza area but couldn't that was until he stepped out from behind a vehicle and I gulped as I saw those eyes I remembered so clearly…

\--

_A/N__So did you guys like, and who do think is watching Bella? I may reveal the answer in the next chapter but for now I'd like to thank you for reading it!_


End file.
